


五次斯汀主动进攻，一次他没有

by mewowem



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewowem/pseuds/mewowem
Summary: 标题即简介





	五次斯汀主动进攻，一次他没有

00  
距离噩梦般的龙王祭已过去差不多有了一个多月，重生的剑咬之虎也在工会成员们的齐心努力下焕发出新的生机。往昔工会里冰冷的气氛和阴霾已全然散去，工会成员有所增多，到处也可以看见成员间其乐融融的和谐场景。当然了，对于我们伟大的斯汀·尤可列夫会长来说，这个月来最让他高兴的事便是和他的亲密伙伴——罗格·切尼，确定了更近一步的关系。至于什么叫更近一步呢，斯汀自己也没有一个确切的概念。他只是模模糊糊的意识到，当他负伤的黑发搭档和他背靠着背一起面对恶龙，并且罗格还大声地宣扬了一番关于看似热血沸腾实则基情四射的光和影关系论调之后，便有一些微妙的变化在他们之间产生了。而在龙王祭之后，他们便正式确定了所谓的恋人关系，名义上的。并且大小姐还非常认真的告诉他们，这样一来他们工会的人气又会暴涨，入会费就会像入闸的水一样哗哗地流进来，想要在工会里面建一个大型室内游泳池的经费就愁了。  
斯汀对此还算是非常满意的，但是很快，在去拜访了一次妖尾之后，他又有了些新的看法。  
那天他独自一人抱着一叠文件顶着炎炎夏日大步踏进了妖尾工会的门。这也是他当上会长后常常发生的事，罗格去别的地方出任务了，他却得被牢牢栓在公会里处理各种该死的大小事务，和以前相比两人呆在一块儿时间反倒是减少了。  
妖尾会长外出度假去了，留下一个老是站在吧台里面面容姣好身材超棒的银发女人暂时充当会长，应付外来工会的到访。  
这个银发女人叫米拉，她笑咪咪地推给坐在吧台前的斯汀一扎啤酒，并开口问他：  
“斯汀君这次又是来找纳兹一决高下吗？”  
这回他可不是来挑衅他的儿时偶像的，暂且不提他上次为了挑衅纳兹而付出了多么惨痛的代价，并且现在，他的纳兹先生正忙着和工会里的伙伴打作一团，撞翻好几套桌椅，丝毫没有注意到他的到来。  
“我不是来找纳兹先生打架的。”斯汀吐吐舌头，向米拉说明来意，“我代表剑咬之虎，向贵工会发出联谊比赛的邀请。”  
“联谊比赛？”米拉的眼睛顿时一亮，“听上去很好玩的样子，有哪些内容呢？”  
“这个的详细方案还没有出来，我们可以共同商议，而且——嗷！”斯汀话未说完便被一只飞过来的凳子腿拍中了后脑勺，害得他差点扑在那扎啤酒上。他揉着后脑勺边朝打得一片火热的纳兹那里看去，边龇牙咧嘴地问道：“米拉姐，他们经常打成这样么？工会的维修不要钱？”  
“啊，当然了，从他们的伙食费里扣。”米拉笑眯了眼，手里正忙着用一块绒布擦干净一只玻璃酒杯，“他们这回好像在比谁是最能干的男人来着~”  
“最能干的男人？”斯汀一脸的狐疑，“可是艾露莎姐她也……”  
“你可以把艾露莎看成裁判。”米拉给出了合理的解释，“说实话，我觉得艾露莎事实上也非常能干哦，和男人比起来她可一点都不差。啊对了，斯汀君”米拉津津有味地看着斯汀，“听说你和罗格君已经是恋人了啊，恭喜哦！”  
话题一下子转向了一个让斯汀毫无准备的方向，他有些觉得不好意思起来，他拿起了那扎啤酒，眼睛看着啤酒里的小气泡窜动：“谢谢，米拉姐。”  
“所以——”米拉突然压低了声音一副神神秘秘的样子，“你和罗格君两个，谁比较能干？”  
“噗！”斯汀一口啤酒呛在了喉咙里，引得他咳嗽连连，“抱歉，米拉姐，你说啥？”他怀疑他出现了幻听。  
“谁比较能干？你应该明白我说的‘能干’是指什么。”  
斯汀丝毫没有预料到米拉会问出这样的问题，他不由得羞红了脸。他当然理解米拉所说的能干是指什么，但是他该说什么？他和罗格到现在只是名义上的恋人，还没有发展到那一步？他踌躇了半天，才吞吞吐吐地回答：“恩……米拉姐……其实那个……我们还没有……”  
“这样么，”他看到她的眼里流露出一丝失望，但很快又有了新的火花，“所以你们现在进展到哪里了？”  
斯汀给自己又灌了一大口啤酒，酒精作用下，他觉得自己大脑正在发热：“那个……还没有进展到呃……肉体关系。”  
“可是据说你们已经在一起一个多月了，而且以前一直是非常亲密的搭档不是吗？”所以大家都觉得你们俩早就滚在一起了。米拉识相地咽下了最后那句话。  
“确实是那样没错，”斯汀的神情显得有些苦恼，也不知是害羞还是喝了酒的缘故，他的脸颊通红，“但是罗格他没有，呃，很明确提出……那方面的意向……”  
“这么说罗格君是性【】冷淡？”米拉捂住了嘴后悔自己一时口快。因为她看到斯汀听见她说的那个词儿之后，他的脸上流露出了一种疑似惊恐的神情，她连忙安慰他：“我只是随口瞎说的，斯汀君你不用特别在意的。不过我觉得，如果你对这个……关于罗格君是否能干存在疑问的，还是去验证一下比较好，毕竟这关系到你的下半身幸福。”  
斯汀抬眼，看到米拉一脸的关切。他灌下了最后一点儿啤酒，摇摇晃晃站起了身来：“谢谢关心，米拉姐。我想，我会，呃，去严肃考虑这事儿的。”  
=======  
《五次斯汀主动进攻，一次他没有》  
文/渺渺  
======

01

罗格·切尼发现，最近斯汀有点不太对劲。

事情的起源是在夏日的某一天，他拿着一些关于室内游泳池施工的文件要去给他们的会长大人审阅。站在挂有会长名号牌的门前，他先是礼节性地扣了扣门，听见门里传来瓮声瓮气的一声“进来”后，便转动门把手。  
一股几近窒息的热浪扑面而来，其中还夹杂着某些奇怪的味道，麝香，罗格抽抽鼻子给出了答案。他困惑地抬眼朝斯汀那办公桌看去，下一秒他便觉得自己是热昏了头才会出现了幻觉。  
好吧，他知道斯汀向来就喜欢穿一些相对而言比较暴露的衣服，好向全天下人炫耀他那该死的漂亮小腹肌和恰到好处的腰线，但是这并不代表他会一下子就习惯斯汀什么都不穿除了一件穿了和没穿一样的黑色皮质小马甲，而且还没扣扣子。  
他不动声色地咽了口口水。  
而此刻他那出人意料的好搭档正歪着脑袋看他，嘴里还吊儿郎当地衔着一只笔。一看到他来了，便立刻把笔吐了出来：  
“罗格，有事？”  
“恩。”罗格清了清嗓子，“关于我们公会的游泳池，有些文件需要你看一下。”说着，他走过去把文件递到斯汀桌上。  
这回他离斯汀更近了，近到他可以嗅到那股麝香味就是从斯汀身上来的，并且也清楚地看见那些金色头发有些耷拉，好几缕还黏在他的脸上，脖子上。哦是的，自从上次龙王祭之后这个家伙便开始有意识的留起长发来了，现在他的一头金毛已经长过下巴，差不多快要扫到肩膀了。斯汀拿过文件打开，他低头扫了没几眼，便发出了一声低吟：  
“罗格，我要热死了。”  
“你已经穿得比平时少很多了。”罗格尽量保持他平时那种冷静的语气。  
“我要热死了。”斯汀又重复了一遍还带上了那么点撒娇的意味，他突然向后靠到了椅背上，露出他光滑漂亮的脖颈，精巧的喉结动了动，“你穿这么多不热么？”  
“不热。”罗格再次咽了口唾沫保持镇定，“也许你没开窗，所以会觉得很热。”说着他便从桌前离开，大步走到窗前打开了窗，与室内相比要凉快一些的空气灌了进来。他深吸一口气，冲淡了他鼻子里的麝香味。  
“如果没什么事的话，我先出去了。”  
他还没有听到斯汀的回答，便迈开步子朝门口走了过去。就在他把手放在门把上市，斯汀叫了一声：  
“罗格·切尼！”  
他转过脸，微微皱眉，显露出“还有事？”的神情。坐在办公桌后面的斯汀看了他一会儿，突然像被踩了尾巴的猫一样咬牙切齿地扭头看回他的文件，并伴随着一句：  
“没事，出去！”  
好吧，也许傲娇就是这么难搞。罗格在心里无奈地摊了摊手，打开门出去了。

02

距离小马甲事件过去了不到两天，当罗格认为斯汀应该差不多恢复正常了的时候，斯汀再一次地给了他个“出人意料”。  
这天是在中午，公会餐厅里的冷气十足，他和弗洛修坐在靠角落的一张桌子里享用他们的午饭。他津津有味地吃着他的炒面，弗洛修则安静地靠在他身旁嚼着一盘炸蚕蛹——弗洛修坚定地认为他是一只青蛙，青蛙以昆虫为食。在他把半盘子炒面装进肚子的时候，餐厅里出现了一阵骚动，他还没来得及反应过来，两个熟悉的影子就在他面前落座了。  
“用餐愉快，罗格。”斯汀俏皮地朝罗格眨眨眼，然后手里撕开了不知从哪儿来的雪糕包装纸。和他一起的雷克特则兴致勃勃地向弗洛修询问炸蚕蛹的口感。  
他哪儿来的雪糕——呃不，或者说是冰棍更合适。罗格这么想着，看到他的好搭档把冰棍举到了自己面前，然后伸出了他那桃红色的舌头小心地在冰棍顶端舔了一口，随即又因为太冷而快速地收回了舌头，唾液牵出一根细线断裂在空气中。  
“味道很不错。”他朝罗格看了一眼，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
罗格突然对自己剩下的半盆子可口炒面失去了兴趣。他无法控制自己不去看着斯汀接下来的行为。  
斯汀仍是一副对他的冰棍极其兴致高昂的样子。他再一次伸出了舌头，用舌尖在冰棍顶端微微打转，然后一路缓慢地下移舔舐着冰棍的其他部分，舔去冰棍因之前暴露在空气中凝结出的一层白霜。他停下来了，盯着冰棍的眼睛闪出异样的光彩，不安分的舌头舔去嘴角的白色痕迹。他张开了嘴，仿佛在用嘴测量着冰棍的大小。  
罗格忘记了呼吸。  
下一秒，斯汀吞进了冰棍的上半部分，不自觉发出一声轻微的呜咽。  
罗格觉得他的血一下子全都冲向了下半身的某个位置。  
斯汀丝毫没有在意罗格越来越灼热的目光，他在那儿忘我地吞咽着他的冰棍，用整个口腔甚至有可能是他的喉咙上上下下地摩擦着那该死的白色棒状物，不时有白色液体滴落在桌面上。  
罗格意识到他的理智正在被什么玩意儿一点点地蚕食殆尽。  
冰棍突然退出了斯汀的口腔，他大大地喘了一口气。他微张着嘴，嘴唇因为长时间地冰冻而变得更加鲜红，白色的已被融化的液体在他的嘴上留了一圈，混杂着唾液。  
脑子里的理智和他的“小伙伴”一同叫嚣着，罗格狠掐了自己的大腿一把，站了起来：  
“我吃完了。”说着，他便推开椅子离开了位置。  
斯汀看着罗格的背影直到它消失在他的视线，脸上的表情由吃惊变了气恼，他气呼呼地把剩下的冰棍摔进了罗格的半盘炒面。当然了，如果他知道罗格事实上去了洗手间的话也许就不会这么气恼了。  
“为什么，雷克特！我明明是按照他们说得做的！”他咆哮道。  
“有可能罗格他真的是性【】冷淡啊。”雷克特正忙着品尝弗洛修的蚕蛹，心不在焉地回答，“我觉得斯汀格做得非常棒啊！”  
“弗洛也这么觉得！”  
“不……”斯汀哀嚎着把脸埋进了自己的手里，“我接受不了这种残酷的事情。”  
“没关系，斯汀格，你一定可以的！”  
可以个毛啊，那是罗格的问题啊。  
“我可是把所有身家都押在斯汀格身上了，斯汀格一定会赢的！”雷克特嚼着蚕蛹，“味道挺好的，弗洛修。”  
“等等……”斯汀从挫败的状态中抽离了出来，他抓住了雷克特话的重点，“押在我身上，这是什么意思？”  
“大小姐开的局！”弗洛修高兴地叫道  
“押你和罗格谁是攻。”雷克特补充。  
“哈？！”斯汀瞪大了眼睛看着桌上两只分享蚕蛹的猫。他傻了一会儿后，突然笑了起来：“这有什么好压的，当然我是攻啦啊哈哈哈哈……”  
“弗洛和公会的核心成员都押了罗格。”  
“那是他们没眼光，”斯汀笑着摆了摆手，从口袋里甩出一袋钱来扔在桌上，“雷克特，拿去押我。等结果一出来我们绝对赢定了！”  
“没错，斯汀格永远是最棒的！”褐色小猫永远不忘赞美斯汀。  
“可是弗洛觉得罗格现在是性【】冷淡。”  
斯汀这回可又是一副信心十足的样子了：  
“我一定会赢给你们看的，管他是性【】冷淡还是性【】饥【】渴呢！”

03

第二天一早，在大多数人都仍沉溺在睡梦中，斯汀却已经在厨房里忙得叮当作响。妖尾雨女给他的建议是，当你需要和你的恋人更近一步关系，你所需要作出的努力是从早上开始的，即为他奉上你亲手所做的爱心早餐。经过以前和雷克特相依为命的几年磨练，斯汀深信他已经过了“专业炸厨房三十年”的时期。前一天他去买了新鲜的食材，今天特地起了个大早，就为了给罗格做顿朱比亚所说的爱心早餐。  
在他的努力下，尽管厨房依旧被搞得像战场一样，他还是做出了称不上完美，但是绝对丰盛的一餐。他得意洋洋地端着盘子走出厨房时，正巧遇上了大小姐。身着酒红色丝绸睡裙的女人扫了斯汀端着的盘子一眼，嘴角上翘，意味深长地来了一句：  
“罗格还没起？”  
“应该吧，大多数人这个情况下都起不来。”他朝密涅瓦笑了笑，然后朝楼上罗格的房间走去。  
不一会儿，路法斯也从楼上下来了，他大声感叹着：  
“真叫人大跌眼镜，我简直不敢相信我输了，真不想把这历史性的一刻记录在我的脑中。”  
“别忙着下结论，这局还没开呢。”密涅瓦笑着拐进了厨房，“我打赌他们还没睡过。”

斯汀可没有意识到刚才他和密涅瓦的对话是如何别有深意，这会儿他正小心地挪动着脚步，一节节迈着楼梯，深怕一个不小心打翻了早餐。好不容易挪到了楼上，斯汀路过他自己房间的时候，正好又碰上了雷克特。  
头顶睡帽的褐色小猫睡眼朦胧，他仰起脑袋吸了吸鼻子：  
“好香啊，斯汀格。”  
“那当然了，这可是我给罗格做的爱心早餐~”斯汀得意得尾音都上扬了。  
“这回斯汀格一定会成功的！”  
“没错！”  
在雷克特的鼓舞下，斯汀终于走到了罗格的卧室门口。考虑到他实在没有多余的手来开门了，他深吸一口气，一脚踹开了房门并且用整个公会都能够听见的音量喜气洋洋地喊道：  
“罗格！我给你送早饭来了！”  
迎接他的不是罗格惊喜的神情，而是一个黑气压状态下杀伤力十足的咆哮。  
“罗格·切尼你疯了么！”斯汀看着他为了闪躲而全部滚在了地上的早饭心痛不已，刚要抬头去声讨罗格，迎面而来又是一个咆哮。  
“大爷我和你拼了！”

于是，剑咬之虎整个公会都被两人的咆哮对战给震醒，密涅瓦及时地制止了两人轰掉墙壁的行为，但不幸的是他们已经把天花板掀掉了。  
“会长大人，所有的维修费用包括精神损失费都算在您和罗格头上。”密涅瓦笑得让斯汀寒毛倒竖。  
他不无委屈地告诉雷克特：  
“我忘了罗格有该死的起床气……”

04

罗格本以为真的只是天气太热所以导致斯汀这种不太正常的情况出现。然而在这种“不正常状态”下的斯汀对他而言具有很大的吸引力，这一点他无法否认。不过要是斯汀再这么不正常下去，他可不知道最后他自个儿会被逼成什么样子。一清早这家伙就一脚踹了他的房门最后惹得他们俩差点打起来，好吧，是已经打起来了。事后他从他人口中才得知，斯汀早上是来给他送所谓的“爱心早饭”，这让他有些哭笑不得。他觉得自己也许该去和斯汀道个歉什么，但是却不知从何开口，以及道完歉之后该说些什么，就这样道歉的事情就暂时耽搁了下来，斯汀似乎也一直把自己关在会长室里生闷气。  
在考虑着到底去不去会长室和斯汀好好谈谈，罗格揉着他发涨的太阳穴跨进了他的卧室，闻到一股浓郁的酒气，接着他看到了卧室里的场景，及时扶住了自己的下巴好让它没有掉下来。  
卧室通往浴室的一路都是丢得乱七八糟的衣物，罗格毫不怀疑这是某个人边走边脱踏进的浴室。  
该不会又来了吧。  
他无奈地在心里叹口气，走过去一路捡起斯汀的衣物，到得浴室门口的时候，他停了下来。浴室的门关着，门的那边也没有传来什么水声，他犹豫了不过三十秒终于抬手叩门：  
“斯汀？”  
里面没有任何回应。罗格耐心地等了会儿后，再次叩了叩门并叫了斯汀的名字，还是没有任何声音。  
该死，他该不会是淹死在浴缸里了吧？或者这又是斯汀想出来的一个新花招？  
罗格想了想还是觉得会长大人的性命比较重要，于是他后退了一步，抬脚踹开了浴室的门。  
朦胧的水汽立刻从里面涌了出来，在卧室里弥漫开来。罗格不再多想，便冲进了浴室。浴室里水汽氤氲，温度极高，罗格怀疑他再呆上一会儿就会缺氧休克了。他挥挥手，好像这么做就可以把遮挡住他视线的浓雾驱散开去似的，接着他看到了白色泡沫多得要溢出来的浴缸，几抹扎眼的金色挂在浴缸的一头。  
“斯汀？”他叫着他的名字，快步走了上去，金毛脑袋听到了动静，朝他这边转了一下。  
“恩。”斯汀闷声闷气地应了一句，又把脑袋扭了回去。他的头发上脸上都沾了不少的白色泡沫，眼睛闭着，眼睫毛上凝了几滴水珠，不免让人联想到了夏日夜晚的露水。他的脸颊通红，也许是水温太高，也许是因为他喝了酒的缘故，罗格这么判断着。他伸出手，抓住斯汀那藏在泡沫里的肩膀晃了晃：“斯汀，别睡在这儿，会生病的。”  
“恩。”金毛咕哝着，半睁开了眼。他傻了一会儿后，甩了甩脑袋，水珠飞溅开去，动作像一只大型犬。接着他突然站了起来，一脸迷糊地正对着罗格。  
罗格深吸了一口气。  
他见到过很多版本的斯汀，骄傲的斯汀，嚣张的斯汀，得意洋洋的斯汀，不屑一顾的斯汀，和雷克特一块儿傻笑的斯汀，他们第一次见面的时候一脸好奇的斯汀，他们第一次出任务动作干脆利落的斯汀，在晚上满心期待着和偶像打上一架的斯汀，失去雷克特后消极崩溃的斯汀，成为会长后面对成堆的事情朝他哀嚎的斯汀，在他提出过更近一步关系时似乎有些害羞的斯汀，甚至是最近变着法来引诱他的斯汀……这些斯汀都没有此刻他看到的更让他印象深刻。并不是说斯汀的裸体让他过目难忘（虽然从某种意义上来说确实挺难忘的），真正让他几乎要忘记呼吸的，是斯汀现在的状态。

茫然而纯净。

就像刚刚破壳的幼雏好奇地睁着眼睛，安静地看着他。  
所有的声音都在此刻消失，周围的一切对他来说都成了虚无，他甚至都听不到自己的心跳和呼吸声。他只看见他的光站着他面前，他干净得让他不忍心染指。  
“罗格。”斯汀终于认出了他，抬起腿摇摇晃晃要向他走来。  
“小”心字还没出口，斯汀便已经“啪叽”一声砸在了地上，罗格连忙一把扯过旁边的浴巾，蹲下身去用浴巾把斯汀团团包裹了起来。好不容易把他扶起来之后，斯汀便像抽了骨头似的软在了他身上。  
“罗格。”他听见他轻声叫他的名字，他嗅到他发出去的酒精气息。  
“走吧，我们去睡觉。”他揉了揉斯汀的脑袋，小心地把他扶出浴室。  
看见他床上一大片醒目的葡萄紫色的酒渍，罗格嘴角都抽搐了，他突然很想教训自己怀里这个罪魁祸首了，但是罪魁祸首下一句又把他的这种念头打消得一干二净，他说：  
“对不起罗格，我忘了你有起床气。”  
明明应该道歉的人是他才对，到头来反倒是斯汀却先道了歉。罗格嘴角不禁逸出一丝苦笑，心底里的内疚也不断上涌。  
“不是你的错，该我说对不起。”他轻声说着，斯汀没有再作什么回应，估计睡死过去了。罗格再看了眼他惨不忍睹的床单，颇为无奈地叹了口气，尔后便把斯汀横抱起来，把他送回了他自己的房间。  
在给斯汀擦头发的时候，金发青年一直有意无意地往他身上靠着，嘴里还发出某些表示舒适的哼哼声。罗格用毛巾轻轻搓揉着那些快要到肩膀的金发，手指不经意接触到柔顺的触感。  
“罗格，你是性冷淡。”斯汀闭着眼嘟哝，罗格听得出那语气里透着怎样的失望。  
他当然知道斯汀是怎么会得出这个见了鬼的结论的，这几天来斯汀的所作所为他都看在眼里，况且他还没有不解风情到这个地步。  
他明白斯汀想要什么，只是他不能给。  
因为他一直都能听见有个影子在他耳边轻语：斯汀是属于你的，他只属于你，光只属于影。  
他一直都知道那个该死的影子有多么可怕，可以在他毫不知情的时候做出众多泯灭人性的事情。  
他一直不敢相信，未来的自己会是如此地满身戾气，成为噩梦的源泉，绝望的起始，黑暗之王。  
他一直都不愿相信，未来的自己会为了得到力量而夺去斯汀的性命。  
尽管许多人包括他自己都认为他不会被黑影所控制，走上和未来一样的道路，但他还是在害怕。  
他害怕一旦失去了理智，被欲望控制，那个该死的影子就会把他吞噬，然后把斯汀也销蚀殆尽。  
他害怕看到斯汀因为被那该死的黑影缠绕而脸上露出惊恐的表情，他知道斯汀一直都怕黑。  
他害怕到最后，他们还是会步上未来他们的后尘。他不知道那个未来会是什么样，但从未来的他的只字片语中，他可以窥见那个时代了无止境的绝望  
他害怕斯汀的那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，那里面原本该有的希望和澄澈因绝望痛苦和恐惧而变得一片破碎。  
他害怕自己会沾污了，伤害到他的光。  
但是这些，他一个字也无法对斯汀说出口，这是他的难处。他无法保持着镇定的语气告诉斯汀，在未来他亲手杀死了他。  
因此他也无法出口制止斯汀蓄起长发，越来越向未来他们的样子靠近。  
因此他面对斯汀的各种引诱，只能转过身默默辛苦他的左右手。因为他觉得和斯汀保持着这种精神上的关系是目前来说最为妥当的办法。  
也许他让斯汀失望了。  
他不能给斯汀想要，但那也总好过让他杀了他。  
也许斯汀会就此对他冷淡下去了吧，但那也总好过让他杀了他。  
于是，他放下了毛巾，捧过斯汀的脸，在他前额轻轻落下一吻：  
“你喝醉了，晚安。”  
他小心地把斯汀安顿好，替他盖好被子关上了灯，然后头也不回地走出了房间。  
所以，在他关上门的时候，他没有听见斯汀的一声呢喃：  
“可是我不在乎。”

05

斯汀第二天醒来的时候万分懊恼，他昨晚竟然不小心把自己喝醉了，结果导致他现在一点都想不起来昨晚在他喝醉之后发生了什么。他看了看周围，发现自己躺在自己的房间里，他从床上坐起来的时候脑袋也还在嗡嗡作响。浑身上下并没有出现传说中的暧昧痕迹，他的皮肤一如既往的光洁，除了几个打架留下的伤疤，斯汀不免有些失望。估计罗格只是好心地把他遣送回房，其余什么都没做。  
事实上说实话，眼下他也不是特别介意罗格到底是不是性冷淡了，两个人就这样简简单单地在一块儿也没什么不好。只是他又想到了那场见鬼的赌局，这回可以说他是把会长的尊严都押上去了。面子比天大，更何况那还搭上了他的毕生积蓄，而且按照米拉的说法来看，一个攻君可是代表了雄性的尊严。

所以，不管从哪个方面来看，他都得赢这场赌局。他伸了个懒腰，掀开被子下了床。今天又是全新的一天了，攻略罗格什么的机会还多得是，几次失败没什么大不了的。  
这么想着，他的心情又愉快起来。他哼着不着调的小曲儿打开衣柜，挑上一套让他心满意足的衣服，打理好一切后，他脑子里一个看似可行的计划已经浮出水面了。  
他走出了房间，下楼到了公会大厅。今天公会里格外热闹，斯汀过了好久才反应来，今天是他们公会室内游泳池第一次正式投入使用的日子。他在人群中找了半天，才发现正和大小姐交谈的罗格。他给自己打了打气，径直朝他们走过去。  
“早啊，大小姐和罗格！”他热情洋溢地朝他们打了个招呼。  
“早安，会长大人。”米涅芭礼节性地朝他笑了笑，然后投给了罗格一个意味深长的眼神，罗格微微皱眉，但转过脸面朝斯汀时脸上的表情已经柔和许多。  
“早。”他说。  
斯汀喉咙发紧有些紧张，他只能盯着罗格的发梢开口：“恩，罗格，你现在有空吗？我有事想找你……恩也许我们得谈一谈。”  
终于来了，他要和我谈一谈。罗格隐约觉得这次他和斯汀的谈话会有什么不好的事情发生，他不知道自己是否该把他现在自身的状态向斯汀和盘托出，结果实在是无法预料。又或者那根本就不会是一场谈话。  
后面这个念头让罗格有些脊背发凉，但他还是朝斯汀点了点头，并跟着他走到大厅的一根柱子的阴影处。罗格清楚这个位置光线极其暧昧，而且在某种程度上很容易得到现场所有人的注目，他有些拿捏不准斯汀的意图了。在他看来，自昨天晚上一事后，斯汀应该已经认定他是个性冷淡而不会再采取任何试图引诱他的无用功了。  
他背靠着柱子面对斯汀，而斯汀目光一直飘忽不定，踌躇半天了才开口：  
“罗格，我想你应该知道大小姐开的那个局吧？押我们俩的那个？”  
罗格点点头，斯汀看到他的喉结动了一下。他不自觉伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇稳定了下自己的情绪，继续说道：  
“大概你也知道，下注的人很多。”  
“恩，不光我们公会，据大小姐说妖尾也有不少人下注了。”罗格看似淡定地陈述事实，但这个事实似乎让斯汀感到大为震惊，他难以置信地张大了嘴，但很快便把神情转换成了一种势在必得的样子。他听见他这么坚定地说道：  
“所以，罗格，我需要你的帮助。”  
罗格正欲挑眉问他所谓的“帮助”该如何具体定义，却见斯汀已经上前了几步，他的脸在他眼前放大。  
下一秒，斯汀把膝盖挤进他的两腿之间，身体紧贴着他，一只手搂住他的脖子，另一只则穿过他的头发捧住他的后脑勺。  
温热的，被唾液濡湿的柔软双唇贴上了他的，他的瞳仁在瞬间放大。  
他嗅到了斯汀的气息，那种他万分熟悉的，经受了整整一夏阳光照射的干草气味。  
他看到他的眼里水汽氤氲，他几乎就要将这认为是被情欲所染了。  
斯汀保持着这个状态没多久，他的舌头便从唇间探出，桃红的舌尖开始细细游走在他的唇上，描绘着他嘴唇的轮廓。  
细微的柔软触感让罗格的呼吸变得急促起来，他想伸出手去抱住斯汀，想去亲手感受那具躯体下蕴藏着怎样的热情，但是他用残存的理智控制住了，他怕他一旦控制不住便会释放出他那该死的影子，在所有人面前吞噬掉斯汀。他尽自己最大的所能不去用手触碰斯汀，并且感谢上天的是，他一向来层层叠叠着装繁琐，在这一点上又可以有效地抵挡一部分斯汀的火力进攻。  
但是他要经受的考验远不止如此。那根灵活的舌头在搜刮完他的嘴唇后，终于撬开了他的牙关，溜入他的口腔。  
那并不是席卷一切的掠夺，说得更为恰当一点，是一种过火的挑逗。斯汀的舌头轻巧掠过他的每一个牙齿，口腔上腭，然后突然在他的舌头上压了一下，赶快退去。罗格下意识地去追逐，斯汀则游刃有余地避开，间或突然停下来和他纠缠。纠缠游戏持续一段时间后，斯汀又换了一种战术，他开始操纵他的舌头挤压罗格的，使得唾液能够以最大限度交换，双方如水蛭般的相互吮吸带出清晰而下【】流的水渍声。罗格十分不想承认，平时他可看不出来这家伙的吻技该死的好，当然他也不愿去想斯汀是如何习得了这些绝妙的技巧。  
于此同时，斯汀的手也没有闲着。捧住后脑勺的手不断搓揉他的头发，而另一只搂住他脖子的爪子则不安分地向下游走。就在斯汀碰到他的腰带并要解开它的时候，罗格仅存的一点理智在他脑子里狂暴地大叫了起来。  
罗格伸出手推开了斯汀，拉远了两人的距离。  
“够了。”他大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，这么说。  
也许他们的吻持续不过几分钟，但对罗格来说漫长的像是几个世纪。  
他毫不否认和斯汀接吻的感觉非常好，甚至就像是他们两个的灵魂得到了更深一层的契合。  
斯汀也看上去有些上气不接下气，他的嘴唇因这一回的亲吻而有点红肿。他好容易调匀了气，马虎地擦去了嘴角残留的津液，笑将起来：  
“这样应该差不多了，所以我赢了，这场赌局。”他得意地朝周围看了看，发现整个公会的人都像他设想的那样，把目光投注到了这里。  
斯汀的志得意满，一如他曾经在花都王城第一次和纳兹见面时的样子。  
罗格第一次觉得他的光如此刺目。  
“所以你只是为了赢这场赌局？”他控制不住声音有些颤抖。  
“当然了，这可是关系到我的个人尊严和会长的脸面啊！而且既然妖尾也掺和进来了，我就更不能丢我们公会的脸了不是？”斯汀看上去并不那么在意罗格的问题。  
“所以你之前所做的一切，”亲吻啊引诱啊甚至是答应做我的恋人，罗格苦笑着发问，“都只是为了赢一场赌局，为了让公会更加壮大？”  
因为罗格处于背光的角度，斯汀无法看清他脸上的表情，也没有过多地深究，他继续兴高采烈地说道：  
“是啊，这么做益处多多不是吗？现在所有人都看到了，我是主动方，证据确凿。”  
斯汀的话，一字一句像木刺扎进他的心脏。  
“我赢了。”  
他的光耀眼刺目得让他睁不开眼，他只能闭上双眼。  
“罗格，你无论什么样我都不会在乎的。”  
我都不会在乎的。  
所以，这所有的一切说到底只是个笑话，对吗？自始至终都只有我在那里自作多情，任你玩弄。我还在那里可笑地担心着我会不会伤害你，真是讽刺。  
“我要去告诉雷克特这个好消息，不管怎么说还是谢谢罗格你啦。”说着，斯汀便欢快地跑开去了，徒留罗格在阴影里。

你看，他毫不在乎你呢，多么无情。他听见那个日夜缠绕他的声音这么说。  
无论你有多努力地控制自己，无论你有多么地为他好，他却毫不知情，反倒过来利用你。

够了，闭嘴。他凶狠地告诉那个声音。

他从阴影处抽身出来，走向了大厅楼梯，他现在想回到他的房间里去安静地呆一会儿。

你还有什么好犹豫？  
你要一直这么窝囊下去？  
那个声音依旧在他耳边喋喋不休。

罗格觉得自己每走一步路，他原先那充满光明的，被他的光所照亮的世界便多了一道裂缝。

他终于跨进了自己的房间，整个世界也随之分崩离析。  
无穷无尽的黑暗将他吞没。

06

罗格醒来的时候发现自己就这么躺在自己房间的地板上，窗外漏进来几点星光。  
已经是晚上了么？  
他一边想着自己是昏迷了多久，一边从地上站起来。他惊奇地发现自己的身体没有预料地那么酸痛疲惫，反而充满了力量。他不知道自己已经起了多大的变化。有空照照镜子的话，他就会发现他的半张脸已被黑暗淹没，右眼凝聚成魔鬼般的猩红色，另外半张脸上缠绕着狰狞的黑色纹路，像贪婪的藤蔓一样盘踞在他白净的皮肤之上。  
他轻轻朝门一挥手便打开了房门，看到一只奇怪的绿猫站在他的房门前，看到他的样子后害怕地向后退了一步。  
那只猫怯生生地开口：“罗格，你怎么了？”  
他没有理睬它，直接无视了它朝外面走去。  
他清楚地听见有人在耳边告诉他：去找斯汀·尤可列夫。  
他下了楼，意识到大厅里没有什么人，当然也没有他要找的人。  
他随手便揪了个人过来，单手扼住了那个倒霉蛋的脖子，那个家伙脸上满是惊恐和难以置信。  
“斯汀在哪儿？”他的声音低沉可怖，像是连光都逃不脱的黑洞。他满意他手里这个小可怜的神情，那种对他的恐惧让他感到十分愉快。  
“您您是说会长大人吗？我只是个新新——”黑色的纹路自下而上将这个瑟瑟发抖的新人包裹，他那吓得惨白的脸上也被逐渐漫延出黑暗的痕迹，像吸了墨水的宣纸，“和妖尾的火龙在——”他的话还没有说完便已经被黑影吞没，那团影子很快便消失，仿佛从来不曾出现过。  
罗格皱鼻，他听到了一个让他很不爽的名字。  
看啊，刚戏弄完你，他就和别人搞在一起了。  
他另外半张脸上的黑色藤蔓更为繁密了。  
大厅里仅剩的几个人早已是看得抖如筛糠了，罗格微微侧目，他们便尖叫着朝门口逃去，但是还没有跑出几步便被自己脚下的影子给扭住了腿。  
“详细地点。”恶魔的声音在他们头顶盘旋。  
“后山。”其中一个大声报出了地址，随后便和他的倒霉伙伴们一起消失了。  
他只需要他人的臣服，他讨厌多余的东西。  
后山，胆子真是很大呢，深怕他会发现不了似的。  
罗格的嘴角勾起瘆人的弧度，随即他也化身成了一团黑影，消失在大厅。

他很快便寻得了他要找的人的踪迹。  
哦，他的小猎物在那儿呢，被一个樱发狠狠压在身下，在一个看台上。周围围满了人。  
公开表演么。  
罗格想起了他们那回接吻，斯汀极富技巧性的引诱。深切的愤怒翻涌而来。是的，这个自以为是的家伙一向如此，喜欢用他的身体向所有人炫耀。  
你真该好好管管他不是吗？他这么放纵。  
你该给他点颜色看看，好让他知道他到底是属于谁的。  
现在是晚上，是黑夜，就是你的世界，你可以为所欲为。那个声音在他耳边吹拂，让他的体温一下子上窜了好几度。  
他没有片刻犹豫便熄灭了所有的灯火，阴暗的浓雾快速弥漫在树林间，使得星光钻不了一丝一毫的空子。  
他飞快地冲了过去，用影子将那具该死的金发躯体缠绕，吞没，然后迅速把他带走。  
他需要单独教训这个不听话的孩子，没有任何人来打扰。

他抱着斯汀飞奔的时候，斯汀不住挣扎着并试图使用魔法，他闻到了他身上浓郁汗液的味道，和那个火龙的气息，这让罗格的脸色更加阴沉了。  
他把他带到了悬崖边上，那里铺着极薄的草皮，难得的没有什么风。他松开手，硬生生把斯汀摔倒在地，但却没有让影子松开对斯汀的束缚。  
斯汀被摔得龇牙咧嘴，当他认清那个绑架他的人是谁的时候，他咆哮了起来：  
“罗格！你在发什么疯？你知不知道你”  
“打断了你们的好事，恩？”异常冷酷的语调让斯汀不由得打了个寒颤，但他没有退缩，继续回嘴道：“是啊，关键时刻，本来我有机会翻盘的，全被你搅和了！”斯汀话音刚落，罗格的手边伸了过来，死死地扼住了他的喉咙。  
“你还真说得出口。”  
“你不是罗格……”斯汀瞪着他，艰难发声，“罗格才不会……”  
“我就是罗格·切尼，而且我他妈的现在就要杀了你！”  
和黑暗差不多已经融为一体的罗格吼叫了起来，他的手越来越用力，掐的斯汀就快要喘不过气。  
“罗格……不会杀我……”  
“你背叛我，我为什么不杀你？”  
“你玩弄了我，我为什么不杀你？”  
“我早就想杀死你了，斯汀·尤可列夫。我早想给你栓上链子，把你关在暗无天日的密室里只有我能够找到；然后一根根折断你的骨头，让你无处可逃，只能留在我身边；我要在你全身上下留下我一人的痕迹，让你哭号到声带都扯烂，用我的jingye填满你的身体，最后一直把你干到死；最后我会一节节地把你的所有部分都吃下去，好让你整个儿都完完全全地属于我。”  
“你只能属于我。”  
他看到金发青年脸部因缺氧而充血变红，漂亮的眼睛里起了一层水雾，那里面包含着恐惧和绝望。  
这让他感到异常的兴奋，他把身子压了上去，靠在斯汀的耳边不断地轻声重复：  
“你只属于我，你明白吗？”  
“你是我的，你听懂了吗？”  
回答他的只有一声微弱的带着哭腔的话：  
“罗格，救救我。”

他难以置信地睁大了双眼。

原本黑暗的世界里渗入了一点星光。  
随后，温热的液体从斯汀脸颊上滑落，淌到了他的手上。  
他清楚地看到那是些晶莹透亮的水珠。  
之前的所有怒火都被席卷而去，连带着那该死的声音也在他耳边叫嚣着逝去。  
他松开了手，松开了对斯汀的束缚。  
就像是正在经历一场狂暴的龙卷风，他周围的一切都在咆哮，崩塌，毁灭，唯独斯汀安静地躺在中心，那宁静安全的暴风眼的位置。  
他正在那里不断地咳嗽着，喘着气。

龙卷风很快就过去了，一切又重归寂静。这让罗格觉得十分疲乏。  
他晃了晃脑袋，看到斯汀就坐在他面前。他朝眼前的人伸出手，斯汀像是被什么吓到了似的瑟缩了一下。  
罗格有些困惑，但当他把目光落到了斯汀的脖子上，白皙的皮肤上环着一圈淤青的时候，他想起来了。  
他想起刚刚他差点就杀了斯汀。  
他的心脏剧烈收缩了一下。  
“对不起，斯汀。”他痛苦地向斯汀道歉，“我不知道我会……非常抱歉。”他语无伦次起来，想站起身立刻离开这里。  
一直以来他都时刻提防着自己，提防着那个影子，怕一不小心就会伤害到斯汀。但是现在，他还是不可避免地走上了那条路。  
他本以为他不会的，他本以为自从上次的龙王祭之后，影子就得到了光的救赎，但是没有。  
或者说，他根本就不该得到任何什么的救赎。  
这是他的属性使然，他活该天生就属于黑暗，就是个恶魔。  
他站起身来要走，却被身后人拉着了衣角：  
“罗格·切尼，你这个混蛋！”  
看吧，开始了，连他唯一的光也要唾弃他了。  
“你打算什么都不解释就跑吗？就用句对不起？”斯汀的声音有些嘶哑，罗格当然知道这罪魁祸首到底是谁。  
“你想如何？”  
“看在刚才你莫名其妙打断了我和纳兹先生的比赛的份上，”斯汀没好气地翻了个白眼，“就算我在大庭广众之下强吻了你你也不用这么生气吧？不光把自己关在房间里整整一个礼拜不说，还出来搅和了我们联谊比赛的第一场，本来还想开门红的……”  
“等等，”罗格抓住了斯汀话里的重点，“你们刚才是在比赛？”  
“对啊，不然你以为我在干什么。”说到这里时，斯汀想起了刚才恐怖状态下的罗格说的话，脸颊有点发烫，他立马转移话题，“所以说罗格你到底是怎么了？刚才那个样子吓死我了。”  
刚才他果然把斯汀吓坏了，这一点让罗格懊悔不已。不过意识到斯汀还是很关心他，这又让他心里有了一丝暖意，但是他没想到他的话一出口会变得那么尖锐：  
“反正你不是什么都不在乎的么。”  
“哈？”斯汀完全摸不着头脑，他愣愣地看着罗格，而罗格则是一副“这是你自己说的”的神情。他傻了半天终于恍然大悟，同时又因为罗格的理解而再次翻了个白眼：“老天啊，我的意思是我不在乎你是不是个性冷淡啊。”  
这回轮到罗格的大脑当机了，他一脸吃了屎的表情看向斯汀：“但你不是还说所有一切包括我们的关系都只是为了公会或者赌局？”  
斯汀拼命回想着那天他到底该死说了些什么见鬼的话，过了半晌他才哀嚎了一声，“见鬼，罗格，你知道的我不是那个意思。”  
看着罗格将信将疑的表情，斯汀只得继续磕磕巴巴地解释下去：  
“你知道的，我一直以来都很在乎，呃那个……我们的关系，无关公会或是其他什么玩意儿。所以我们还是我们，我不在乎你是个性冷淡。”  
“我不是性冷淡。”  
“哈？”斯汀实在没料到罗格会爆出这么一句，“可是你，你对我明明一点反应都没有。”  
“事实上你应该多体谅一下我的左右手，不要一天刺激那么多回。”罗格不咸不淡地回了一句，移开视线。也许是因为之前的误会都逐渐云消雾散了，他的心情也随之明朗了起来。  
“那你为什么不直接……直接来找我？”斯汀提出质疑。  
“你那么欲求不满？”  
“没有！”  
罗格抿起嘴角，他现在畅快多了，因此也更容易说话了。他的直觉告诉他，现在是把所有事情都告诉斯汀的最好时机。他清了清喉咙，开口说道：  
“事实上，就像你刚才看到，我还是没能够摆脱那个影子。那是我的阴暗面，我不希望因为在我要上你的时候激发出这个面来伤害你。”  
斯汀目瞪口呆地看着他，好像是罗格刚刚告诉他他事实上是个可爱的女孩子一样。  
“而且我无法保证我以后还会不会对你做出这种事情来。我一直没有告诉你，那个来自未来的我，为了得到力量而亲手杀了你。”他说到这里的时候声音小了下去，他不敢去看斯汀的眼睛。  
而斯汀的反应却更是让他大为震惊，因为他说：  
“我早就知道啊，纳兹先生早就和我说了。”  
哦草，多嘴的火龙。这是罗格的第一个反应。但随之而来的是他更大的疑惑：“既然你一直都知道，为什么……”为什么不快点远离我？  
“知道和不知道不都一样吗？那是未来的他们，和我们有什么关系，”他看了罗格一眼，又自顾自说下去，“好吧，就算有关系，那也不代表我们就会变得和他们一样。而且就算是一样了……那也肯定有什么特殊原因吧，我才不会平白无故傻乎乎地把脖子伸给你呢。”  
“但是刚才，就在刚才，我差点就要掐死了你知道吗？”罗格提高了嗓音，连他自己都不知道自己为什么要去推翻斯汀那套看似可行的理论，“光救赎不了黑暗。”  
“可我现在还是活得好好的，不是吗？你没有杀我，罗格，你和他不一样。”  
斯汀的话像是几片干净的白色羽毛飘落在他心底。  
“光和影谈不上谁救赎谁，他们本身就是一体的。”斯汀这么说着，大咧咧地仰躺下去，枕靠着不怎么柔软的草皮，“话说回来，我还是怀疑你是性冷淡。”  
“怎么，你需要我身体力行来证明？”罗格也学着斯汀的样子仰躺下来，眼睛看着天空。  
“大小姐说接吻不算证明，一定要我们真枪实弹地来一发。”斯汀别扭地嘟哝着。  
“恩，”罗格应着，嘴角上扬，“不过今天可不行。”  
他们的身下就是万丈深渊  
“为什么？！”  
抬眼便是漫天星光。  
“我累了。”  
夏日晚风终于到访，吹动他们的衣角，拂过他们的发梢。  
“罗格·切尼你就是个性冷淡！”

07

“斯汀，你确定真的要这么做么……”罗格颇为无奈地看着他的会长大人抱着一罐蜂蜜坐在他床上一脸别扭，“你知道的，万一我不小心”  
“少废话罗格·切尼，你是不是男人？”斯汀说着把一根食指伸进了蜂蜜，然后把沾了粘稠的金黄液体的手指头送进自己嘴里，“还是说你已经完全承认了你根本没有我‘能干’？”他戏谑地抬眼看罗格，吮着手指头晃着脑袋的样子十分讨打。  
“事实上完全只是因为你欲求不满。”罗格忍住在斯汀那该死的脸上来一拳的冲动，“我可不敢拿你来冒险。”  
“得了吧罗格，完全没有你说得那么可怕。”斯汀吮着他那沾了蜜的手指头，话语有点含糊不清，“如果你真那么容易被控制的话，那我们就完全不会成为恋人，先提出要开始的人是你，你得负责。”  
其实一开始我只是觉得灵魂伴侣也很理想。罗格腹诽道。他现在有些悲催地发现，柏拉图似的爱情也许会让这条小白龙饥渴到死。而现在这条小白龙已经在他的床上抱着蜂蜜了。  
老天，他当然知道蜂蜜是用来干什么的。  
他听见自己心里有个蠢蠢欲动的声音这么告诉他：也许这就是一个挑战，不然你永远都跨不过那条槛。尽管去试试吧，小心翼翼一点。  
终于，他努力清了清嗓子，一脸严肃地告诉斯汀：“好吧，如果接下来你一旦发现我有什么不对，就要及时阻止我。”说着，他接下腰间的那把黑剑扔给斯汀，“用这个捅我。”  
斯汀诧异地瞪大了眼睛看着罗格，过了半晌他才冒出一句：“天哪，罗格没想到你居然这么重口……这样的话会把你的肠子都捅烂的吧，所以事实上只有极端的痛觉才会让你性奋么？好特殊的体质啊，我只在露西姐的书上——唔”他那些更为糟糕的话还没出口便已经被罗格的吻给堵住了，他的瞳孔下意识放大，愣在那里任罗格侵犯他的口腔，不动声色地先把他手里的罐子放到一旁，接着把他按倒在床垫上，。  
在罗格将斯汀的氧气掠夺得差不多了的时候，才暂时放过了斯汀，转而将注意力集中到解开他那件本身就很暴露的小马甲上。“我真不想知道你这几天来到底学了些什么可怕的东西。”  
斯汀大口地喘着气，脸颊微红，他就这么直挺挺地躺在那享受罗格的脱衣服务，顺便打趣道：“我敢保证很快你就会发现它们一点都不可怕。哦对了罗格，你是第一次么？如果是的话，我等会儿会考虑对你温柔一些的。”  
正要剥去斯汀裤子的手顿了顿，罗格意味深长地看了斯汀一眼。斯汀被那双猩红的眼睛看得有些发毛，他别过了脸去，又补上一句：“在进入的时候。”  
罗格忍着笑终于成功地把斯汀剥了了个干净，不得不说此刻的斯汀就像光溜溜的生鱼片一样诱人。托不久前他们掀了天花板现在都没修好的福，此刻他们头顶的星光点点，朦胧出暧昧得恰到好处的光线。他俯身上去，再次轻吻斯汀的双唇，然后偏过头去轻舔身下人的耳垂，并在他耳边低语：“我倒是很想知道你那些接吻的技巧是从哪儿学来的。”  
“恩……布丁。”斯汀因罗格的舔舐微微颤栗，手不自觉环上罗格的腰。  
“布丁？”  
“没有勺子。”斯汀做出了进一步说明。  
罗格当下便脑补出了他的金发恋人是如何在众目睽睽之下用舌头刁钻地勾出布丁的工口画面，这实在是太具冲击力了，一下子便让他觉得自己下半身某个部位正在发胀。   
“那些看到你这么做的人都该把眼睛挖出来，罗格将目标转移到了斯汀的喉结，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，惹得斯汀忍不住呻吟了一声。  
“见鬼，罗格我怀疑你在我之前有过好几打情人！”斯汀这么朝他抱怨道。  
“没有。”他老实地告诉他，顺便将细碎的吻一路下移。虽然在这之前罗格并没有什么干这种事情的经验，但好歹这种场面他还是见过的，并且也知道该怎么做最合适，拜加入妖尾之前他呆的那个公会所赐。  
直到罗格伸手去拿蜂蜜，并拉住斯汀的一条腿抬了起来，斯汀才发现事情已经脱离他原先预想的轨道。  
“等等，”他费力地抬起了上半身，瞪着罗格，“为什么你在上面？”  
罗格挑了挑眉，一脸正经：“难道不是为了证明我不是性冷淡？”  
“但那可以是我上你！”  
“但你就没办法知道谁比较能干。”罗格一本正经地看着斯汀。  
斯汀将信将疑地看着罗格：“真的？在下面的那个更容易判断谁更能干？”  
“当然。”罗格斩钉截铁地向他保证。  
“恩……那好吧。”斯汀重新不情不愿地躺了下去，“那就仅此一次。”  
“成交。”  
得到配合之后，罗格便空出一只手去沾上满手蜂蜜，尔后细致地从斯汀的的大腿根部开始涂抹。斯汀早就被挑起了欲火，此刻再经受罗格这样粘腻的触碰，他便忍不住唇齿间倾泻而出的低吟，手指较紧了身下的床单。  
当罗格的手指在他的私处按揉时，一阵酥麻感像电流般涌遍全身，他还没来得及呻吟出口，一根手指就进来了。  
“嗷，罗格·切尼，你轻点！”他不满地冲他的黑发恋人咆哮着，但声音却已变调。  
“放轻松，斯汀。”罗格尽量温柔对待斯汀，“你太紧了。”  
“劳资是处，当然紧了——唔”他剩下的话再次被罗格的亲吻堵住，他清晰地看到罗格脸上又出现了那些黑色花纹。  
前段时间的噩梦再次回到他脑中，斯汀的瞳仁骤然缩小。罗格敏锐地察觉到了恋人的不对劲，他暂停了动作：“怎么了，斯汀？”  
“恩……我没事，你快点。”说着斯汀便闭上眼别过了脸去，他的指尖触到了金属的冰凉，罗格的那把黑剑。  
罗格的目光触及斯汀的手指，他犹豫了片刻，正欲把留在斯汀体内的手指抽离出来，却听见他的别扭恋人这么说道：  
“你敢现在停下来我就真的用这把剑捅你，罗格，我没那么弱，我很好。”  
愣了一会儿后，嘴角泛起笑意，罗格不是不知道斯汀有多么敖娇别扭。  
“我知道。”他这么回答，并加入了第二根手指。  
待到罗格终于把斯汀扩张到足够他进入后，他让他的手指退了出来。  
斯汀可以清楚地感受到有黑色的影子缠上了他的手脚，但它们没有勒疼他。他闭着眼，感到黑暗与他缠绕在了一起，没有彻骨的冰凉，没有绝望。  
光和影从来都不是对立的，自他们见面的第一天起，他们便相互连结相互吸引。  
斯汀依然记得他第一次遇到罗格的时候，他对这个家伙是如何充满好奇。他对很少人感兴趣，在遇到了罗格之前，他还从未了解到这世上还有除了他和妖尾那伙人之外会灭龙魔法，而且充满巧合的是，罗格的属性和他的属性是那样地契合，他们有一样会飞的奇怪的猫，他们也一样对妖尾里的某条龙有着深切的执念。他们费了没多大劲儿便成功地完成了合体魔法，被外人怎么称呼来着？  
哦，剑咬之虎的王牌双龙。  
意料之中的，发烫而粗大的东西终于进入了他的体内，被填满的感觉让他一时间无法组织语言，只能发出些“嗯嗯啊啊”的暧昧声音。  
罗格很快便前后抽插起来，一遍又一遍地刺激着斯汀的敏感位置。斯汀则用手指抠住了罗格的背部，钝痛和快感将他淹没。  
在星光下，在这寂静无人的夜里，肉体撞击声，摩擦出来的粘腻响声，两人的心跳声，喘息声，还有一些破碎不堪的对话都清清楚楚。  
“也许未来的那个家伙有值得学习的地方。”  
“哈啊……什么……唔……”  
“操龙魔法。”  
“操……啊”  
“我正在做这个。”

他们俩谁也没有数那个晚上到底做了几次，而且整个过程罗格也没有任何失控的表现，斯汀依稀记得到最后两人都精疲力竭了，罗格才从他身上下来，和他一块儿仰躺着看那漫天的星光。  
“说实话我现在真不想躺在这张床单上。”斯汀不得不吐槽他的黑发恋人有时候总是会这么破坏气氛，一般人做完了不都是会来一番爱的宣言的么。  
“要换床单你换，洁癖患者，我现在可是一点都不想动了。”斯汀没好气地这么说道。  
“如果要换的话，下次把蜂蜜换成红酒和奶油如何？”罗格伸手握住了斯汀的手，十指相扣。  
“下次我说了算！”他听见敖娇恋人给出了这么一句。  
“恩，还有，这回可算是真枪实弹咯，愿赌服输。”  
斯汀过了片刻之后，突然哀嚎了起来：“卧槽，我忘了这玩意儿！”  
“我的毕生积蓄啊！”  
“没关系，你可以用我赢来的那部分。我估计会有很多，因为我们公会的新人和妖尾那群傻蛋全押在你身上了。”斯汀不难听出罗格此时的语气是多么得意，他正想咬牙切齿地给上罗格一手肘，罗格下一段话便让他停滞了动作。他听见他说：  
“我们可以拿那笔钱先把之前的维修费和精神损失费补上，然后修修墙增强隔音效果，当然如果你愿意被全公会人听见我也没什么意见。恩，至于天花板我觉得这样挺漂亮的。还有床，我们该买一张KInG SIZE的大床不是么，这样的话……”  
“闭嘴吧，罗格。”斯汀毫不犹豫地把枕头糊在了罗格的脸上，但这个动作并没有阻止他的嘴角不住上扬。  
最后至于那把黑剑呢，恩，它早就在两人干得一片火热的时候被踹到床下去了。

-FIN-


End file.
